


Fiction

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi and Seto run across some RPF fiction, and Jou is less than pleased by how he gets depicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/gifts), [Scratchwhereititches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scratchwhereititches).



“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Jou stares at the computer screen, and then at his lover who is smirking to avoid laughing outright.

“It’s fiction. Apparently people write about celebrities and post it online, and you happen to be dating a celebrity of a sort.” Seto gives in and chuckles, a deep contented rumbling in his chest.

“But- I- This isn’t fair! I do NOT act like that! Oh god. And why are my eyes suddenly so big? And crying. Why do they seem to think I cry all the time?” Jou sulks, flopping back to lay sprawled over Seto’s lap, clearly annoyed.

“They also seem to think you bottom constantly.” Seto points out with a smug expression, running his fingers through Jou’s hair and tugging out a few knots.

“Hmph. I suppose I can prove them wrong on that count, at least.”

Seto is pretty sure he’ll have to get his couch cleaned, but it was certainly worth it.


End file.
